


【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】一度

by OneGuGuOneGod



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGuGuOneGod/pseuds/OneGuGuOneGod
Summary: 一个喝多了的故事
Relationships: 坤林, 铁郭炖蔡
Kudos: 23





	【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】一度

蔡徐坤是被太阳晒醒的，他明天不需要跑通告，所以能留在酒店多睡一会。他在床上伸个懒腰然后再睡一会，享受难得的休息时间。  
昨天是跑男的收官录制，大家都很兴奋，也有些不舍。按照常规，节目组举行了庆功宴。他心情很好，决定放纵自己一次而和大家喝起了酒。他喝得不多，也没人逼他喝，郭麒麟还帮他挡了几次，那让他觉得有些不太好意思。  
不得不说，他有些享受跑男的录制。他不需要考虑太多东西，自然就有人去活跃气氛、cue到嘉宾，不让任何一个人冷场。没有C位，甚至不用担心自己在镜头下是否完美——他不是说不喜欢保持完美，他只是……偶尔也享受这种放松和被照顾的感觉，而已。  
到最后他是全桌唯一一个能靠自己站着的，其他人都喝得七扭八歪，沙溢和李晨喝得尤其多，脸涨得通红，正试图扶着椅子走出包间。郑恺还好，比较安静地趴在桌子上等酒劲消退，Anglababy就不一样了，她全场最佳，不仅自己健步如飞走出饭店，还能帮工作人员叫车。  
郭麒麟喝得有点上头，整个人像抽了骨头一样靠在蔡徐坤身上。这其实挺少见的，录制期间的郭麒麟并不像江湖谣传的那样爱往人怀里钻。精准点说，镜头之外的郭麒麟只喜欢挨着前辈们，十足一个被溺爱大的后生仔  
他想了想，觉得自己这么评价郭麒麟有些不大好，可是又找不出适当的形容。他看着酒店房间干净的天花板，决定放空自己，继续他的回笼觉大业。  
他准备翻个身，还没动，手指便触及到温暖的皮肤。蔡徐坤整个人瞬间僵硬起来，粉丝？工作人员？男的？还是女的？怎么办？那些想法一瞬间充满了他的脑袋，困意被踹了出去。他尽可能轻地翻身，果然看见旁边睡着一个人，为了避光而把被拢过头顶，只露出来个旋儿。蔡徐坤感觉自己的手都在颤，捏着被一点一点地揭开……  
好消息是，郭麒麟。  
坏消息是，他在郭麒麟身上留下太多印记了。  
蔡徐坤觉得自己像是被放在圈里封印了的猫，僵在原地，一动也不敢动。  
昨天晚上是他送郭麒麟回来的。  
这是个巧合，在这次录制时郭麒麟定的酒店刚好和他是同一家，俩人在酒店走廊里走了个碰头。他打算去买走廊透透气，郭麒麟打算趁夜色跟助理溜出去逛逛。  
昨晚聚会后，郭麒麟喝得上头拉着蔡徐坤说什么也不撒手，黏黏糊糊地往他身上蹭，硬叫他姐姐。蔡徐坤哭笑不得，他知道网上很多说他不是男人的，还有粉丝爱搞的泥塑，但是这么当面被人叫姐姐还是第一次。  
而且对象还比自己大上一点。  
局散了的时候，是他自己主动提出送郭麒麟回去，陪到他酒醒再走。郭麒麟的助理跟他连番道歉，不停地说：“不好意思，蔡老师。”他觉得倒也没什么，一起合作好几个月，还帮自己挡了酒，帮点忙也很正常。  
但很快，情况就不再受控制了。喝了酒的郭麒麟在房间里抱着马桶吐，这本来是个很好的脱身机会，他可以叫郭麒麟的助理过来把自己替出来。但他没有，他把吐够了的郭麒麟从地上拉起来，帮他漱口，换掉衣服——就是之前睡衣趴的那套。郭麒麟很顺从，迷迷糊糊地由着他摆布，让伸手就伸手，让抬腿就抬腿。他靠在蔡徐坤的怀里，一只手握住蔡徐坤的一根手指，像没见过似的，翻来覆去地观察。蔡徐坤的手指很长，郭麒麟手的宽度还不如他一根食指长。他就这么玩着蔡徐坤的手，嘴里絮絮叨叨的，大概是相声演员基本功好，都糊涂了舌头居然不打结。蔡徐坤没记住他说什么，但是每个字都听清了。他用空着的手玩手机，靠在床头让郭麒麟把自己当靠垫，也不出声，就听郭麒麟自己念叨。  
“天上你就下雨地上流，如今晚儿的姑娘想丈夫，妈妈娘你好糊涂啊……”郭麒麟玩完了一根手指又摆弄第二根，他开始唱歌，一开始唱的蔡徐坤还听过，再唱就没听过了。他唱完这句就开始吃吃地笑起来，挪了挪脑袋想找个舒服点的角度，换了好几次也不舒服，最后抱怨起来：“这枕头怎么这么硬。”  
“郭老师你不要把别人当枕头还嫌枕头硬好吗？”他漫不经心地说，用手机刷过无聊的讯息。  
“哎哟我的妈，枕头怎么还说话了？”郭麒麟打了个哆嗦，扭过头去看蔡徐坤。他没戴眼镜，五百度的近视加散光，十步开外人畜不分，现在喝了酒，就更看不清。他的手摸上了蔡徐坤的脸，先是脸颊，然后是额头，最后是下巴。蔡徐坤不跟醉鬼论短长，只是躲开了会戳到眼睛和鼻孔的手指，任由郭麒麟揉来揉去。  
“这枕头还长了张脸嘿？”郭麒麟眯缝着眼睛，捧着蔡徐坤的脸，把他头扭过来和自己对视。  
他看着蔡徐坤的眼睛，十分仔细地用指尖勾画线条，然后叨咕着：“眼睛怪好看的，怎么脸跟自行车坐垫似的。”  
“……”  
沉默，沉默是今晚的旅店。  
“操！”他把手机甩到一边，豹子似的把郭麒麟掀翻，直接坐在郭麒麟胸口，攥着郭麒麟两腕，威胁道：“你有本事再说一遍？”  
郭麒麟当然不会再说一遍，但是也没求饶或是撒娇，他就是眯着眼睛看蔡徐坤，一言不发，撇着眉毛，下唇颤抖。  
酒店的灯光总是昏黄的，他想。而现在阳光顺着窗帘的缝隙照入室内，打在郭麒麟的脸上。被掀开被子的人不满地嘟囔着，嘴唇还有些肿，脖子上明显留着吻痕。郭麒麟抓起被子就要往头上盖，蔡徐坤也没阻止他。他看见郭麒麟手腕上还有淡淡的印记，一股热血冲上来，他抓住了郭麒麟的手腕，印记跟他的手形状贴合。  
他想起来昨晚的事，是他先吻郭麒麟的。他觉得应该不是自己的错，郭麒麟喝了酒，他也喝了酒，只是没喝那么多，所以只是一个吻的话不该作数。但郭麒麟回应了他，手搂着他的脖子，熟练地回吻，那才是火上浇油的举动。  
套子就在钱包里，缺点是润滑剂不够，那使得前戏漫长得足以在这深秋的夜里让人满头大汗。亲吻很好，可以缓解一些焦虑，也会让人更加急躁。他想不起来太多的细节，但却记得自己在干郭麒麟的时候抓着他的两只手。那双和他肉乎乎的脸不太相称的手又白又嫩，手指尖翘着，捏在手里软软的。他攥着他的手腕，那两只手就只能无助地抓挠着空气，或是触碰蔡徐坤的下腹部。  
“坤儿，坤儿，你……你撒开……啊！”郭麒麟在求他，哼哼唧唧地，鼻音也重。被从正面进入的人也被从正面抻直了手臂，无处可逃，身体想向上躲开也会被拖回来，狠狠地撞在他的阴茎上，哭叫着告饶、服软。  
“有没有人告诉你，在床上求饶只会被操得更惨？”他俯下身，咬着郭麒麟的耳垂，用他自得的性感嗓音去问。他感到郭麒麟包裹着他的后穴猝然绞紧了，那说明郭麒麟受不了这个，又是一个弱点。  
他能感觉到汗水顺着自己的后颈流下来，被汗水打湿的额发垂下来挡在眼前。他用手指把头发梳上去的时候，身下的人正软绵绵地揪着枕头的角，后穴一抽一抽地痉挛着，腿只是搭在蔡徐坤的腰间。打成结的套子已经丢掉两个了，郭麒麟的小腹被他自己的精液弄得一塌糊涂。蔡徐坤便抬起他的腰，扯过另外的枕头垫在郭麒麟的腰下，然后掰开湿滑一片的臀肉继续操干。  
他对自己的核心力量有自信，而郭麒麟嘶哑的嗓音也佐证了他的观点。他实在有点想不起来自己到底做了几次，总之到最后的时候郭麒麟连碎嘴子的力气都没有了，像濒死的小动物，在浴缸里不时抽动一下再含混嗫喏着睡过去。  
他忘了在哪儿看过，人濒死的时候会高潮，反之亦然。  
而现在，当事人就在他的对面，还没睡醒。他实在说不好是该赶紧蹦起来逃走，还是应该等郭麒麟醒来再开诚布公地谈谈。  
谈谈？谈什么？他想，负责吗？还是法务问题？现在他完全清醒，自己是趁人之危，算得上性侵，但现在国内没有针对男性被性侵的法律。而且也没有证据，那大半盒用过的安全套都打着结丢在垃圾桶里被纸巾覆盖。他赶紧把自己的思绪拉回来，它跑得太远了、太不着边际了。  
也许自己能跟郭麒麟解释一下，他想。但在那之前，他的手像被谁指使了一样滑进被里，搂住了郭麒麟的腰。和偶像比，郭麒麟算胖的，但跟其他人比，他并不胖，只是没有能成块展示的肌肉。他捏捏郭麒麟的腰间，一层薄脂包着骨肉，滑不留手。  
昨晚只是上了床，他现在才有机会去观察郭麒麟。距离一点一点地缩进，进到鼻息扑在面上，蔡徐坤开始认真地考虑是不是要再来一个吻，以此来点亮整个早上，然后电话把他的想法打断了。  
“大林！睡醒没？没睡醒也赶紧起来了！今儿咱得回北京啦！”郭麒麟的经纪人，大概是叫尹航的人的声音从话筒里传出来，郭麒麟顶着鸡窝头接电话，睡眼惺忪，五官纠结在一起，整个人就像行走的低气压。  
电话挂了，郭麒麟把手机丢在一边。电子产品在蓬松的被上弹了几弹，郭麒麟也泄了气似地颓坐了几分钟，这才清醒了一点：“哎哟，这回真喝多了，哪儿都疼……”  
“郭老师？”蔡徐坤终于憋不住了，他被无视了好几分钟，不管怎么说这么大个活人就躺在旁边却没注意到也有些不正常。  
“啊……”郭麒麟扭过头看他，嗓音嘶哑，清了清嗓，“坤啊，抱歉啊，昨天非拽着你，我没吐你一身吧？”  
“没有。”蔡徐坤摇了摇头，坐起来。他们都光着，这很能说明问题，他就是要用自己的上半身去提醒郭麒麟。  
郭麒麟舒了口气：“那就行，对不起啊，我得先走了，房卡我先放这儿了，你要是有空帮我退一下啊。”  
然后他就呲牙咧嘴地，一瘸一拐地冲进洗手间。边走还边念叨：“昨儿这酒怎么劲儿这么大，哎哟，好难受。”  
蔡徐坤有些愣神儿，坐在余温尚存的床上，手边还有尚未恢复的人形凹陷。浴室传来哗哗的水声，然后是电动牙刷的声音，但直到郭麒麟从厕所里杀出来，从箱子里抽出一条高领毛衫，蹬上昨天的那条黑裤子，再慢条斯理地把手机充电器、钱包、钥匙、证件都收到随身的小包里，他都没等到他期待的那个结果。  
“那个……”等郭麒麟戴上帽子，他才终于想起来屋里还有个人，不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺说：“坤儿啊，你要不再睡会？”  
“我不困。”蔡徐坤说，他确实不困，相对于以前参加偶练的时候或是陪青你2的女孩儿们训练时来说，他今天已经睡了很多。  
郭麒麟难得显出了些尴尬。  
“你不打算谈谈昨晚——”  
很好，尹航的电话又打了进来。郭麒麟，在接了电话之后像只兔子，一直被捕兽夹夹过后腿的兔子，一瘸一拐地冲向房门。  
“郭老师？哥！”蔡徐坤拔高了嗓音叫住郭麒麟，他看见郭麒麟拖着箱子的背影，抿了抿唇，重新提问：“我还能见到你吗？”  
“嗐！”郭麒麟笑了，“我先走了啊，你哪天去北京我请你吃最正宗的老北京铜锅。”  
然后就出去了。  
蔡徐坤有点摸不到头脑，他不是不擅长整合信息，他并不笨。他只是，没预计到这种情况。他是不是收拾得太干净了？也许把衣服洒在地上会让人没法忽视？过了许久，大概十分钟，又或者二十分钟，他决定起床去把房卡退了。但他发现本该在桌面上的房卡并不在，绕到郭麒麟那边的床头柜翻也没有。  
他想起来郭麒麟百忙之中把房卡也随手扫进包里了，感情什么都没剩下。  
蔡徐坤退了半步，决定还是换上衣服回自己屋里再想，然后他踩到了一个凉凉软软的东西，低头去看，是忘了丢进垃圾桶的套子。他记得郭麒麟是从这边下床的，那么郭麒麟也一定踩到了，他捡起那个东西，丢出一个弧线正中垃圾桶。  
吹着口哨，可能是情人也可能是其他什么歌儿，他记得他近期是有要去北京录制的节目的。  
END


End file.
